Where The Light Won't Shine
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Turbulente City... One of those places the government says it still has control over. Yeah right...Turbulente City, is called by most, the City of Crime. it is the capital for pimps, slave dealers, drugies, thieves, mobsters and etc..."The government will be able to stop them." Some say to themselves. They are the lucky ones. They got to escape the country. We, (rest of sum inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam-Chan: Hola todos~! It's Sam-Chan and I have another multi-chapter fic! I know you guys **_**_ are probably thinking 'Don't you have to make more chapters for Dark Days and It's Only Life...' Yeah, i do, but I decided to make the chapters later, it's not like people are sitting right behind me wildly waving their pitchforks at me~! *sweat drop* Um, i'm almost done with the next chapters of those stories... Don't hurt me! Where's mi Alemania when I need him?! Alemania! Help me! _**

**_Jason-Kun: *sweat drops* Really Sam-Chan? Stop acting like Italy, people want to read the fanfic.. B.T.W. This fanfic takes place in the 2p universe or 2p Hetalia... _**

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia, as many fanfics we make for this fandom...**_

_**Warnings: 2p Hetalia, Human AU , crime, **flashback (in Italics),** 'rainbow' language (that means cussing kiddies), Yaoi, 2p Spamano and etc... **_

* * *

_Prologue: _

_Turbulente City... One of those places the government says it still has control over. _

_Yeah right..._

_Turbulente City, is called by most, the City of Crime. it is the capital for pimps, slave dealers, drugies, thieves, mobsters and etc... _

_"The government will be able to stop them." Some say to themselves. They are the lucky ones. They got to escape the country. We, the people who are still here, know that everything's a lie. That in this place we live in, the place that is whatever's left of Canada, America and Mexico, has given birth to the highest crime city in this world. It's never safe at night, most of us are on the street, there are no jobs, unless crime counts, pimps and crime bosses own the city, no matter who tells you different. This is where our story takes place. No self righteous heroes. No good vs evil, no better life wishers... Just, in the life of the common thief and the successful mobster, who wouldn't change their lives for the world..._

* * *

Allen woke up. He looked around himself to see if all his supplies were still there.

"Ok." He said to himself when he saw that everything was where he left it. He silently waited for any sign of life. When he couldn't hear anything, he scramble from his spot and took off, not looking back.

Looks like i'm gonna have to find another home. Oh well, so long home of three days. He thought to himself.

_"This wouldn't have to happen if you had just listened to them..." A voice in his head said. _

"And give into their commands? No fucking way.." Allen answered.

_"Why not?" The voice asked._

"Freedom... That one thing, the one thing people take for granted." Allen told the voice, who had nothing to say afterwards. Allen kept walking along the dimly lighted street, keeping his guard up at every sight of a corner.

"Ciao.." A voice said. It almost made Allen jump. _Almost. _

"What..." Allen said, waiting for the person to attack, he was going to eat good tonight.

"You want to make some money." The voice said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Either way, it made Allen laugh scornfully.

"Yeah, but who doesn't these days?" Allen said. He was about to be on his way, when a knife shot straight past him, almost hitting him. Allen quickly turn in the direction the knife came from and saw an Italian man, at least he thought the man was Italian, that Italian Brigade Uniform the guy was wearing could have been stolen. The man had a light tan, dark brown hair with a strange strand of hair, shaped as a curl, sticking out. His eyes were a purplish-pink like color, while his pupils were red and he was wearing a decorated World War Two Italian Brigade Uniform

"Come on prostituta, don't you want to make money?" The man asked. To his surprise, Allen didn't come any further, but instead kept walking in another direction.

"You know jackass, not everyone you see on the street is a whore. We all have many different jobs." Allen said, not expecting the man to reply.

"Yeah, like what?"

"For instance, I'm a thief, you're probably a pimp or crime boss' untrained successor, so i advise you to stay off my streets, got that?" Allen said, making the man raise an eyebrow.

"And who, may I ask, says I am an 'untrained successor'? The man asked.

"Allen... Why do you want to know? Going to send goons to 'get rid of me'? Sorry kid, but that won't work on me." Allen told the other, who was now amused.

"Well, Allen.. I thought you, being the street rat you are, would eventually notice who I am, but it's seems, even if you has noticed, you have some backbone to your name." The man replied.

"Who doesn't have backbone? It's the only thing keeping people like myself alive these days."Allen replied.

"Ever heard of 'cowards'?" The man questioned, amused by how the other could hold up.

"Yeah, but they're as good as dead." Allen answered.

"You're wise for someone of your lifestyle." The man observed.

"Being uneducated is a stereotype.. Their are lots of smart people on the streets, but you never get to see them unless you're their ally or you're dead." Allen said.

"Well, it seems like you don't know who i am, so let me introduce myself, I am Luciano Vargas, head of the Italian Mafia." The man said. He expected shock and fear from the red eyed man, but all he got was the other's eye contact.

"So you're a big shot, eh? What are you doing here? On my street." Allen questioned. He knew that the Vargas family was known for it's gruesome murders and hard to read intentions, but he was Allen 'Al' Jones. And he wasn't going to take anyone's crap, no matter who they are.

"And you're a brave one, even while knowing i could kill you at any time." Luciano responded.

"Well, why don't you? It wouldn't make that much of a difference." Allen dared.

"Because i like you Allen, there needs to be more people like you, who can stay alive." Luciano answered, walking away.

"Hey big shot, make a right, than a left onto a narrow corner. That's where all the sluts hide." Allen said before walking away himself. He knew he was losing time. That _they_ could come at any moment.

_I wasted to much time standing up to that guy. Now they could be here just waiting for me. I better just run to Flavio's place._ Allen thought to himself.

Flavio was his only...friend, as Flavio would say it, but he prefers to think Flavio as his ally. He first met Flavio when he was fifteen. He finally decided to run away run those who tormented him, and ended up hiding inside of Flavio's inn-bar-thingy. At the time Flavio was nineteen and was new to seeing many people, especially fifteen year old boys with a beat up baseball bat. It was on that day, that Allen finally felt safe.

That was a mistake on his part.

The next day, however. _They _showed up, looking for Allen, who barely got away with the help of Flavio. Flavio had his boyfriend Andres teach Allen how to fight. Andres was usually quiet and short tempered. To Allen, and many others, Andres seemed impatient, and has a tendency to be grumpy even when acting sweet. He was usually just patient with Flavio, though only just. But, he was an excellent teacher. He taught Allen the ways of the sword, which helped Allen find his own way to control his weapon, the old, beat up, baseball bat. He asked Andres to go with him to modify his weapon. It now had nails and wire smashed into it. He remembered the day he first tried it out.

* * *

_"Hey! Who do you think you are bub? This is our street, and you can't come waltzing in like you're some king." The man said. He was slightly on the chubby side, had patches on blondish-brown hair on his head, blue eyes that looked dead, a cigar in his mouth and he was wearing a dirty, worn out jumper. _

_"Andres!" Flavio squeaked. He had forgotten to bring a weapon with him like his fratello always told him to. Andres stepped out of the shadows, he startled the men with his yellow eyes and purple iris. _

_"Si mi amore?" Andres asked, about to pull out his weapon. _

_It wasn't where he left it._

_"Looking for this, buddy-boy?" The man taunted. He snapped his fingers and one of his goons brought out Andres' sword. _

_"Joder..." Andres hissed. How could he have been so careless. _

_"Get 'em boys." The man said. His goons circled Flavio and Andres, giving them no escape. _

_"Ahhhh!" A cry of pain came from one of the man's henchmen. He fell to the ground dead, with blood oozing out of him._

_"The 'hell? The man questioned. Suddenly, another cry of pain came from two more of his followers, their result was also dead and bleeding. Soon the man was the only one left. He was beginning to feel nervous, seeing that numbers were his only power, and without it, he was weak. He didn't want to lose his pride, or his title, by running away, but luckily he didn't have to. His received death instead. When he fell to the cold ground, which was already covered in the blood of his henchmen, behind him, a teenage boy with brownish red hair, tanned skin and red eyes, was smiling in the direction of Flavio and Andres. He was holding a wore out looking baseball bat with nails and wire sticking out of it. Pieces of bloody flesh were caught in the nails and wire. _

_"You saved my life, I save yours." The boy said, walking after Flavio and Andres, who were inwardly 'proud' at what they 'created'._

* * *

"Hey Flavio... It's me, Al." Allen said, knocking on the back door once more. What was taking Flavio so long. Then, he heard voices.

"Ciao fratellino! Non mi aspettavo di vederti oggi~! Come vanno gli affari?" He knew that was Flavio, but who was Flavio talking to?

"Conoscete qualcuno di nome Allen?" He knew that was another guy speaking, but he didn't know who it was, or why the man said his name. He could most likely be that guy he saw, but he highly doubted that. He had sent the guy in the other direction, to lead him away from Flavio.

"Sì ~! Lui è un mio buon amico. Sta sempre mi aiutano a proteggere il mio piccolo hotel!" That was Flavio again. He was saying something about the inn...?

"Idiota! Ti ho detto di non parlare con gli sconosciuti!" And the guy called him an idiot.

"Mi dispiace fratello! Non farmi del male! Ho conosciuto Allen per quattro anni!" Flavio was talking about him. Which he concluded was also about the inn?

"Quattro anni? E 'stato quattro anni da quando hai incontrato quell'uomo e non hai pensato di dirmi? Sei un idiota .."

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!"

"State attenti la prossima volta idiota.." Was the last thing Allen heard the other guy say before he apparently left. He then heard Andres' voice.

"¿Estás bien Flavio?"

"Sí, estoy bien."

"No dejes que tu hermano te intimide así."

"Lo sé, pero mi hermano sólo está mirando hacia fuera para mí, Andrés."

Before Andres could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Picking up his weapon, Andres slowly walked towards the door, and opened it to the sight of Allen.

"Allen?" Andres questioned.

"Yeah. I gotta crash at your place, if you don't mind. _They're_ onto me." Allen said quietly.

"O-of course Allen! Y-you know t-that you are always welcome to m-my inn!" Flavio exclaimed nervously. Allen raised his eyebrows at the nervousness. Flavio was almost _never _nervous, unless he was in some sort of trouble.

"What happened?"Allen questioned.

"N-nothing for you to worry about Allen, okay." Flavio replied. Allen was about to keep on pressing Flavio on the subject, but decided against it.

"Okay Flavio." Allen said, making his way to the spot he usually slept in. He knew he should stay up just in case, but the thought of closing his eyes for a second was so tempting, and soon Allen fell into a light sleep.

"He might as well be our hijo, Flavio. Because he sensed something was wrong right away." Andres muttered quietly.

"I know, but he doesn't need to know about him. It's too dangerous. Allen might go out hunting for him and get himself killed." Flavio exclaimed, but Andres only sighed.

"Don't underestimate him, Flavio. We trained him, and it's kept him alive for this long, so why would it fade right then and there?"

"But, you know how he is. No mercy for anyone..."

"Not even you.." Andres remarked quietly. As they continued talking in low voices, none noticed the person who was watching them, and had made a fist with their hand.

No one.. **No one**, would ever mess with his 'family'.

No one..

* * *

Luciano sighed inwardly as he walked away. How was he ever to find Lutz a slut? He knew he shouldn't have taken the damned dare, but Luciano could never resist a chance of torture and blood shed. No, the lost would have been great. And Kyo —his 'trusted' ally— who was surprisingly good at playing idiotic card games, won, forcing him to live up to the dare he was given.

Find Lutz a whore to fuck.

In which is neither easy, said or done. But, Luciano wasn't one to quit,** hell no**. That was the reason he was the head of the Turbulente Mafia. Well, that and the _accidental_ deaths of some of his relatives. No one could deny that Luciano was in charge, and would cut you down if you did anything he didn't like, but that was one of the reasons he couldn't have said no. While he was on the street of the 'lower' points of Turbulente City, he was feared whether he was known or not. No one on dared crossed his path or questioned him, except for...

_Allen_...

The brownish red hair, tanned skin and red eyes, man who had crossed his path just as he was about to leave this part of the city. He seemed perfect for the job, exactly who **he**, Luciano, would have had underneath him.

Then, the man opened up his arrogant, sarcastic mouth, and told him off. Though, it somehow excited Luciano, who was getting bored at the fact that no one was a challenge. That most were too afraid to even speak to him. Allen even had the guts to cut him a jackass, an insult he hadn't heard since his Nonno Julius was alive. At that point, he was ready to take the man himself, but refrained. He had a mission to complete, and he couldn't get sidetrack by such a small _thing_. He did spare a few minutes to go back and forth with the man, who unknowingly helped him at the end. He got the whore for Lutz and was satisfied with Kyo's raised eyebrow, but his satisfaction didn't last long. In fact, it seemed to leave as soon as it came. And instead, a wandering thought made its way into Luciano's head. It slightly surprised Luciano, who had learned long ago how to control his thoughts, and the thoughts of the weak minded people around him. The straying thought was one of the man. And so, getting up from his 'relaxing rest', he decided to go to his fratello's inn, knowing that his fratello would probably have some information. What he didn't think, was that his fratello wouldn't only by familiar with the guy, but know him for the past** four** years. He would admit that people like Allen were dangerous to people, especially people like his cowardly fratello, who was an idiot at times. His fratello's short tempered boyfriend, Andres, wasn't much help either. The Spaniard's impatient personality always getting in the way of things, making him and Flavio constantly in danger's grasp. It was already dangerous enough that they lived in the lower of Turbulete City, instead of staying in the more decent side of it, in the east. And now, his brother was in the tight grasp of the stranger, who most likely was looking for the chance to snap his fratello. Luciano inwardly shook these thoughts off. He was letting paranoia have control, which would damn him. But, who wouldn't give in? Especially since this was such a dangerous world.

"Luciano." A voice said. Luciano pulled out his knives and looked to see Lutz and Kyo staring right at him. He knew this was their way of questioning him, but dismissed the idea. He then barked orders at the two, in which they walked away to do, leaving him alone.

But then,

No one was ever really, _alone_...

* * *

**_Sam-Chan: What did you guys think? _****_This is mi first 2p Hetalia story, but bring on as much correction as you wish~! I actually enjoy that stuff, 'cause it helps me become a better writer 'n' stuff! I also got ta hand it to mi precioso amigo Jason-Kun, who was the one who came up with this fanfic idea, giving me enough detail to write this bad boy! XD_**

**_Las traducciones (The translations):_**

**_Italian:_**

**_Ciao fratellino! Non mi aspettavo di vederti oggi~! Come vanno gli affari? (Hello brother! I did not expect to see you today~! How is business?)_**

**_Conoscete qualcuno di nome Allen? (Did you know someone named Allen?)_**

**_Sì~! Lui è un mio buon amico. Sta sempre mi aiutano a proteggere il mio piccolo hotel! (Yes~! He is a good friend of mine. Always help me to protect my little hotel!)_**

**_Mi dispiace fratello! Non farmi del male! Ho conosciuto Allen per quattro anni!" (I'm sorry brother! Do not hurt me! I've known Allen for four years!)_**

**_Quattro anni? E 'stato quattro anni da quando hai incontrato quell'uomo e non hai pensato di dirmi? Sei un idiota .. (Four years? It 'been four years since you met this man and did not think to tell me? You're an idiot ..)_**

**_State attenti la prossima volta idiota (Be careful the next time idiot)_**

**_Nonno (Grandpa)_**

**_Spanish:_**

**_¿Estás bien Flavio? (Are you okay Flavio)_**

**_Sí, estoy bien. (Yes, i'm fine.)_**

**_hijo (son/child) _**

**_Flavio, no dejes que tu hermano te intimide. (Flavio, don't let your brother intimidate you.)_**

**_Lo sé, pero mi hermano sólo está mirando hacia fuera para mí, Andrés. (I know, but my brother is only looking out for me, Andres.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam-Chan: Woo! We've made it to the second chapter of this story! I want to thank Njimz for the awesome review she/he made!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Hetalia... Which is such a bummer, right? XD**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, bad language, 2p Spamano, sorta 2p S/R/A family, sorta 2p ItaAme, crime, breaking in and etc...**_

* * *

After minutes full of catching bits of Flavio and Andres' conversation, Allen found out who was pestering Flavio.

It was **him**.

That guy he had _met_ earlier.

He was the one bothering Flavio.

The jackass had the nerve to bring himself to this part of Turbulente City, and mess with Flavio. Allen wouldn't stand for it, and decided to set out as soon as possible. Paranoia could screw him if it would like, but he was going to teach the guy a lesson, whether he was caught and killed for it or not.

Besides, being tortured for breaking into a successful Mafia HQ couldn't be as bad as living with _them, _his old tormentors. Picking up his bat, Allen crept along the side of big building, careful not to make any noise. He almost sighed in relief as he made it inside the building, undetected.

Now, all he had to do was make his way to the top of the building.

Just great...

* * *

Luciano was interrupted from his thinking by the loud sounds coming from outside his study. It annoyed him, and as he got up to see what had caused the noise, Kyo and Lutz entered the room. They were holding a man by his arms. The man was slightly bruised, but seemed to be wearing an arrogant smirk on his face. Luciano then realized who the man was, and at two harshly said commands, had Kyo and Lutz leave, and let go of the man, so he could..._deal_ with him.

"So, we meet again...Allen." Luciano said.

"I see you remembered my name, jackass."Allen remarked with a tone as dry as toast.

"And i see you still have as much backbone as ever." Luciaino replied coolly. Allen didn't restrain himself any longer and rushed at Luciano. Luciano quickly stepped out the way, but Allen had grabbed onto his leg, making him fall to the floor. They wrestled with each other, now depending on their strength against each other for their dear lives. Luciano was able to get the upper hand, and pinned Allen to the floor, both panting quietly.

"Now... Explain yourself, oh bold one." Luciano demanded to the other, who glared at him.

"Explain myself? Huh, I should be the one asking you to explain yourself." Allen replied hotly. Luciano looked at him with confusion, but kept his guard up.

"Explain what?"

"Explain the fact why a jackass, uptight, son of a bitch like you would come to the southern part of Turbulente City, and mess with Flavio." Allen said, annoyed. As Luciano's confusion cleared away, and the Italian let out a low chuckle.

"So, you want me to tell you why i traveled all the way from here to the southern part of Turbulente City, to question my fratello." Luciano stated.

"Yo no habla italiano." Allen replied, still glaring, but not as much as before.

"I see. Fratello means brother, bold one." Luciano said calmly, enjoying the puzzled look he got from the other.

"¿Flavio es tuyo hermano?"

"Sí."

Silence filled the room as the two just stared at each other, not saying a word. Until Allen sighed, and soften his glare a little more.

"Fine, but that doesn't explain why you had to bother him. Flavio had a nervous demeanor after you left."

"And what is so concerning about the two things?" Luciano asked.

"Flavio **never **has a nervous demeanor, asshat."Allen remarked bitterly. It only seemed to amuse Luciano, who was now soaking in the sight of the other much as he could.

"And who made you an expert, Allen? Since, Flavio's already in a relationship." Luciano said.

"I'm not. But, when you live with the two half of the time, you learn shit." Allen stated, _not at all_ paying attention to how close the Italian was getting. No, he_ ignored_ that fact completely as they continued making conversation. As the other came nearer, Allen inwardly admitted to himself that he _was_ a good liar, and soon his lips were pressed to the other's, their tongues roughly invading anything in reach. The room seemed to grow hot in temperature, as they _kissed,_ only stopping for air.

"Fuck... Why did we just do that?" Allen questioned. Though neither could give an exact answer.

"Get off."

"What?"

"You heard me, jackass. Get off of me." Allen demanded, and for once in his life, Luciano obeyed, getting off of the quite delinquent-like male. They both understood the unsaid truce that had come upon them, and decided to 'engage in more conversation' before Allen left.

If one could call it that...

They now _tolerated_ each other, at least, that's what they thought in their minds. The average person would think it went a little over tolerating, since they **had** made out, didn't try to kill each other again, and were now talking like old allies. It didn't last that long, and soon, Allen was walking out the back door of the building, in a way, grateful to the fact that he hadn't died. Hours afterward, Allen found his paranoia coming up again, but this time, it didn't seem to fade away. As he took a sharp left, he then saw that he was being watched. He made swifter turns, doing all in his power to evade the unknown person, but the person seemed to continue following him, like they were only playing a childish game. Allen then cursed himself for taking a wrong turn, and prepared to face the unknown person, drawing out his weapon. He sensed the person climbing down from somewhere, and shifted his eyes to all the walls. He heard foot steps, but could't pinpoint the spot there were coming from. Before it was too late, though, Allen turned around and swung his weapon at the person, who froze.

"Allito, it's me.." A rough voice said. Allen didn't remove his weapon, but placed one of his hands on the hands of the person, and found that they were calloused and firm. In a flash, Allen found himself on the cold, slightly wet ground, with the person sitting right next to him, chuckling deeply.

"D-damn you López. **You** made me think it was _them_."

"Well, if it was _them_, _they'd_ be dragging you back to that shithole this very minute, Allito."

"I guess you're right.. But, what are you doing, stalking me in the first place?"

"You're in mio damned territory hermano. **I** should be asking _you_ that question." López stated. Allen inwardly groaned. He had forgotten that López lived uptown.

"Fine.. Um, i was _visiting _someone." Allen quickly made up, but López saw right through it.

"You can't lie to el amazing López, so tell the truth instead." López said teasingly, making Allen sigh.

"I...i broke into the Vargas Mafia HQ." Allen said truthfully, but it made López crack up.

"Ha! You almost had me going there, amigo! You, break into the Vargas Mafia HQ? What a funny thing to say. Now seriously, tell the truth."

"Asshole, that was the damned truth.." Allen replied spitefully.

"¿Usted realmente en serio?" López questioned, a little surprised.

"Yes asshole. What reason do i have to lie about something like that." Allen remarked.

"Okay, i believe you. So, what didya take?"

"I took a hit, and a explanation." Allen said coolly.

"That was it? You could have taken **anything**, amigo!"

"I wasn't there for _that _reason López. It just so happens that the big shot Luciano Vargas is related to,_ you know_..."

"Tuyo Ma y Padre." López teased, Allen growled a little, but didn't object.

"He came all that way to mess with Flavio, the jackass.." Allen muttered. López chuckled and playfully ruffled Allen's hair.

"You're getting along with people~! Bueno! So, hasta luego mi hermano! I'll see you the next time you show your face on, _my _side of Turbulente." López said, chuckling as he disappeared from sight, going once more into the shadows. Allen almost sighed in relief, but caught himself just in time. There was no real relief, just an opportunity to make it out alive. So, gathering all the courage and determination he could muster, Allen once again, started his journey back to Flavio's, hoping that Andres and Flavio wouldn't question him.

* * *

Luciano could say many things. He could say anything as to what had taken place earlier, but chose to reduce everything to childish laughter. Who would had thought that someone would break into the Vargas Mafia HQ, not steal a thing and pick a fight with. Not many even had the guts to look him in the eyes.

But of course, Allen _wasn't _like most.

No, he was different, and somehow, that different thing about the man made Luciano crave for more. He couldn't stop thinking about the man. The arrogant man always found a way into his thoughts, and it was starting to drive him crazy. Luciano sighed as paced back and forth in the hallway, to much in his _own _world to notice Kyo enter the hallway, a smirk on his face.

"What's troubling you?" Kyo quirked, interested as to why the _'man with the plan'_ was pacing back and forth, seemingly acting like a disaster was about to take place.

"What's it to you?" Luciano snapped back.

"Hmm, is this about the cutie who came in earlier?" Kyo remarked, making Luciano glared warningly at the Japanese male. He inwardly knew that it wouldn't help, but couldn't stop the slight bit of anger and surprise that came to him.

"So it is about the feisty delinquent. Are you sad you didn't get _anything_?" Kyo taunted. Luciano growl, making Kyo chuckle.

"Don't worry about it _Your Highness__, _these are natural feelings you're having. In fact, these feelings of yours have just reminded me that you're human." Kyo teased.

"I **don't **have any feelings."

"When i catch you shamelessly jacking off, i'll remember to bring up what you said, 'kay?" Kyo remarked, giving the other a teasing smirk and leaving the hallway. Now Luciano was by himself, —it seemed that way— and he outwardly groaned. He was now addicted, for a reason he did not know, but only knew a taste wouldn't satisfy him. He needed a plan, and fast. Or he could always silently endure Kyo's merciless taunts...

He needed to start on that plan right away.

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Yay! The second chapter is now down pack! What do you guys think? Lo siento 'cause of mio espa**_**_ñol! I used a Spanish-English diccionario, google translate, and my own head (which is filled with incorrect grammar, whether English or Spanish), which isn't a good combo when it's like ten at night and you can't turn the light on :/ So, por favor, forgive me, and feel free to correct me on anything, English, Spanish, Italian and etc... _**

**_BTW: Turbulente is pronounced: Ter-ber-lint-te. Which isn't actually a real word, or city... :3 _**

**_L_****_ópez is 2p Mexico! (Note: I named him after the Mexican Dictator: Antonio López de Santa Anna! Ya know, 'cause it's 2p *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* XD _****_—i wouldn't call myself a nerd, but a random-person-who-knows-a-whole-bunch-about-random-subjects-you-wouldn't-expect-to-hear-of-except-in-class; which is definitely different! X3—_****_)_**

**_Kyo is 2p Japan (Note: I have so much freakin' fun writing him. Since he's not supposed to be like 1p Japan, i can just make him be as taunting and as lewd as i want ta XD) _**

**_Lutz is 2p Germany (Note: who will have a LOT more 'screen time' in the next chapter :3)_**

**_Oh Yeah, le traduzioni:_**

_**Italian:**_

_**fratello (brother) **_

_**Spanish:**_

_**Yo no habla italiano (I don't speak Italian) **_

_**¿Flavio es tuyo hermano? (Flavio is your brother?)  
**_

_**Sí (Yes)**_

_**hasta luego mi hermano (see you later my brother!)**_

_**Bueno (good)**_

_**Tuyo Ma y Padre (Your Ma and Father)**_

_**Amigo (Friend: Male Version)**_

**_¿Usted realmente en serio? (Do you really mean it?)_**

**_el (the)_**

**_mio (_****_my —another way to say my—)_**


End file.
